Whitney Anderson
"That does it! I'm sick of this thing and I'm going to do something about it!" Character History Whitney Anderson represents a strong and independent figure, though some would say this has led to a distinct lack of femininity. She is a tomboy, and uses her acerbic wit like a finely crafted rapier that’s been dipped in poison. However, there have been times when she has been agitated enough to forego insults and resort to threats of physical violence. It is not known how likely she is to follow up on them, but she tends to end up being restrained by the Doctor and Zacharias before she does anything regrettable. Whitney can be steadfastly defiant in the face of evil, and compassionate towards those in need of help, running headlong into danger to save the life of another. Her journeys with the rest of the TARDIS crew have given her the ability to adapt to new situations, also making her one of the more open members when it comes to new experiences. Her apparently steel nerves can only be pushed so far, however, and once she reaches her limit she will show signs of fear and trepidation. She relies on her friends to help her through her darkest times, and is able to push on, providing they are there with her. Whitney believes herself to be the closest to the Doctor, having traveled with him the longest, and while she was accepting of his previous self’s gentle and polite eccentricities, the latest incarnation’s blustering arrogance and tendency to preen grate on her nerves. Regardless, she respects him for the better parts of his personality and can usually rally up enough patience to follow him, even if she feels he looks to her more as a pupil than a friend or sister. Her relationship with Zacharias Cobb is tumultuous. They are perfectly capable of getting along without much trouble, but when one is upset, they are quick to make the other aware of it, and trade jabs like bickering siblings. Whitney was born on the 13th of December, 1987 to loving parents Joel Anderson and Marie Anderson (nee Harris). Joel worked for a computer programming company while Marie worked in a local bakery. The Andersons moved to Chicago in 1994 as Joel was made head of another division of the firm. Marie elected to set up her own bakery, Marie’s Sweet Tooth, which became popular in their neighborhood. With the birth of their son Toby on April 29th, 1995, the family was complete. Whitney did mediocrely in school. She knew the material and is highly intelligent, but is a poor test-taker and often fell asleep. She only just managed to graduate high school and never looked back. She left home the day after she graduated to satiate her wanderlust. Traveling cross-country suited Whitney just fine; she could make a living doing odd jobs and see the sights on the weekends. Around May 2013, Whitney ended up trapped in the small Nebraskan town of Valleyview when the Kraals invaded. The Mathew Urch Doctor was trapped as well, and assisted Whitney in ending the Kraal invasion before it spread. The Doctor liked her ability to take initiative and brought her on-board. He dubbed Whitney his “glamorous assistant” – which she hated, but tolerated due to him being her friend – and they traveled throughout the cosmos. Trivia *Has a taste for Southern Comfort food. *Also is a fan of American Football and Baseball. *Uses American terms, like "elevator" as opposed to lift. *Took four years of Spanish and remembers barely any of it. *Excellent with word puzzles; can’t play card games to save her life (but plays anyway). Appearances *''The Devils of Gallipoli'' *''Calladra'' *''Las Pinturas Negras'' *''The Wooden Planet'' *''The East India Incident'' Notes * While April Sadowski voices this character, the visual model used is Carey Mulligan of The Great Gatsby and, yes, the New Series episode Blink.